am I mad?
by Shadow Moses
Summary: there ive finnaly posted a fourth chapter, i have also posted a Prologue that you all have to read so you will understand the rest Rand wakes one day and is given some devastateing news
1. Prologue

Disclamer. I own nothing ((downer)  
  
  
  
It was late at the Stags horns there were only a few people left, and most were crowded around the old man in the back, he was telling strange stories, stories of the dragon reborn. This was the millionth time that Jimmy had heard this story, but he still found it amazing. He finished his work and went to sit by him waiting for him to begin it all again.  
  
"Well," he began "It was a short while ago, maybe a year when it all happened, I still can't understand what happened fully," this was where it all got good "Once again Rand Al'thor, dragon reborn blahblahblah couldn't sleep." 


	2. the beginning

This is my first story so be easy on me . ( Once again Rand Al'thor, dragon reborn blahblahblah couldn't sleep. For months now he had been having trouble sleeping, he would drift to sleep, then wake up again a few hours later in some random place. Once he (accidentally (honest!)) woken up in Nyneave's bed, and the scary thing was that only Lan was in there. Damn that had been hard to explain. But that was the least of his worries at this particular point in time. It seems this time he may have done something stupid, he woke up, sitting in his bed grasping Saidin, holding his sword and there was blood all over his arms. He washed it off and assumed that it was nothing, turning over and trying to sleep. The next day things started getting a bit strange. "Rand! Rand!" it was Elayne mmmmm Elayne, but she seemed worked up and it looked as though she had been crying. "What is it dear?" he could feel her sadness in the back of his head but he could not figure out why. "Its about Nyneave," she sobbed again, she seemed very upset. "What is it?" a feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he remembered the events of the night before. "She's." It seemed that Elayne could not finish and broke down again into sobbing. Rand assumed the Void; it was the only way he could keep everything from showing on his face, damn Amys, damn Cadsuane why did they have to make him laugh and cry again, if he was still the rock he had once been then he would have been able to glide through this. "Elanye, you must tell me what has happened!" "She's dead Rand we found her this morning all the was left was a large pool of blood and Lans ring, we think it must have been a gray man, Lan would have senced anyting else." Even within the Void the news was bad enough, he hoped he would not have to see Lan for a good long time, because God onlys knows what would happen if he did. "Rand, whats wrong, I can't feel anything through our link?" Elayne actually looked worried "Its nothing,"with that he barged past her there was only one place he could go, if what was happening was truly happening, and he was going to kill everyone, then there was only one place safe for him to go. The corridors of the stone seemed dimmed in his vision, none of the colours seemed as bright and the servants where just lifeless manacins standing in poses of horror as there Lord Dragon ran past. What had he done, there was only one choice. He must go into the Aeil waste there hopefully the people he loved would be safe from him. 


	3. the Aiel waste

Ta da chapter 2 there's a little time gap between the end of chapter one and the beginning of chapter two, but that just covers Rand getting from Tear to the Aeil waste.  
  
Rand walked through the endless Aeil waste, he was still wearing the clothes he was wearing when he had left the Stone three months earlier, but the red on his jacket had dimmed to a muddy brown and the gold thread was no longer visible. He was looking for somewhere to shelter, somewhere where there was no chance that he could hurt anyone. He didn't doubt that his friends back in Tear would be searching for him by now, that was one thing the Aeil waste was very good for, hiding things that needed hiding. He slunk along the baked ground, keeping low; he had spotted a small group of lizards that he knew he could eat, he drew Saidin and made a net out of flows of air mixed with fire and spirit, he had figured it out after a few weeks in the Three-fold land, its purpose was to trap, kill and cook the lizards, while still preserving them. He got as close as he could and dropped his air net over the group, there was a small amount of screeching and a little puff of smoke. Rand was still finding it hard to use Saidin now that the Taint was gone; the old way of hammering it into shape was no longer needed, although you still could not completely surrender, as you had to do with Saidar. Walking silently over to the charred corpses he picked up the first one and started to pick at the meat. He was finding it harder and harder to stay away from Tear, everyday for the past month and a half he had wanted to go back, but knew that he would have some strange questions to answer when he did. Finishing off the first lizard he stuffed the rest into a pack he had bought on his journey. "All I need now is somewhere to sleep." He mused, he thought it was quite funny, the dragon reborn, Lord of the morning, along with all the other names he had accumulated after declaring himself to the world, had gone from sleeping in well furnished rooms in palaces to sleeping under rocks in the Aeil waste in three months. He eventually found a small cave to shelter in for the night, he wouldn't need a fire for cooking or warmth so he just rolled up in a blanket and went to sleep. He had that strange feeling again, like sitting behind your eyes and watching your body still move, it seemed he was back in the stone of tear, but that was impossible, he was in the middle of the Aeil wastes, no where near Tear. Yet here he was standing in the chamber where Callandor hung in the air, suspended, apparently, by absolutely nothing. He looked around at the huge columns that were so familiar to him, he decided that it would be a good idea to have a quick check around, just to make sure everything looked fine, but when he tried to move he found that he was not in control of his body, then he remembered everything. The same thing had happened to him three months earlier he had woken up in the same hall and had been walking around when he has encountered a trolloc, it had been no match for him and soon he was again walking around the Stone, and then he had woken up and was on his bed, drenched in blood. He guessed that he only remembered what had happened when he was asleep; he hoped that he could wake before he got into any more trouble. He had been walking for what seemed like hours when he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye, it looked like a woman, and something about her made alarm bells ring in Rands head, he had to wake up, he didn't want to .. 


	4. more in the Aiel waste

Chapter three.  
  
"Rand! Rand! You must wake up" it was a measure of how frightened the young Aeil was that she called him Rand not Car'a'carn, or anything else, but then Amys walked into the cave and the Aeil looked to her for guidance. She bent down and laid one of her hands on Rand's forehead. "He's ice cold, I need to start a fire." She looked at a small pile of twigs sitting in the corner and floated them over, closer to Rand and they were alight before they landed. Suddenly Rand jumped up, "Who channelled!" "It was I, Amys." Rand's face curled into a snarl and he growled something under his breathe before launching at Amys, power-forged sword in hand, at the last moment a young Aeil jumped in front of her and took a blow to the shoulder that would have kille the Wise One instantly. "Fight me yourself Dreadlord, don't hide behind your Darkfriend cronies!" Again he launched himself at Amys this time though she was fully prepared. THUMP. Rand sprawled on the floor and some measure of sanity came back into his eyes. "What's going on?" he muttered "You were possessed, you attacked me and if not for the brave actions of our young Aeil friend here I would be dead about now," Rand looked shocked "No, that's not right, I was fighting a Dreadlord but a dark." in his head everything clicked into place "Oh god what have I done," "Been an idiot, but what can I say, you're a wetlander." Again Rand jumped to his feet "you have to leave!" he shouted and began to push the Aeil out of the cave "Its not safe to be around me, I have already done to much, I must be alone." Again THUMP. Rand picked himself up of the floor. "Well at least now they're even," he mumbled to himself, "Stop being so stupid! I sent a Wise One to Tear to get Nyneave and Elayne; they'll be here soon to take you back. "You don't know!" the messenger they sent must have got lost of something. "Don't know what?" "Oh god!" "Tell me, what has happened!" "I killed her!" he shouted and collapsed onto the floor curling up into a little ball and hoping that he could stay like that forever. That had been the first time he had actually admitted what had happened, let alone said it out load. "Oh my ." Amys looked shocked, and that didn't happened often "Who, who did you kill?" "Nyneave, I thought she was a Trolloc just like I thought you were a Dreadlord!" Amys tried to talk to Rand but he would not reply, all he would do was sit there with his arms rapped around his chest, slowly rocking back and fourth, over and over again mumbling "I didn't mean it, I thought she was a Trolloc." 


	5. Elayne Comes to the Aiel waste

Chapter four. Finally  
  
The wise one had arrived in tear during breakfast a few days after she left, it seemed she had been 'line of site' travelling for the past few days. She was immediately ushered through to Elayne. "Where is my husband?" she stood there, with callandor stabbed into the floor in front of her, every inch the Queen, demanding an answer from the little Aeil. "We have him in the three fold land, I am to bring you to him now." She thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay take me to him!"  
  
Elayne treaded the weaves needed for 'line of site' travelling she knew she had a long way to go and not a lot of time to do it. She had worked out that it took about a week line of site travelling, hopefully Rand would be okay still, hopefully.  
  
They flew along, zapping from point to point, making good time. She hoped he was still alright, hoped it with all her self, if he fell apart, this close to it all.. Ahead of them they spotted a small fire hidden well, she knew it must have been them.  
  
Amys spotted the wise ones landing and ran out to them, "Don't worry he's sleeping he's fine just a bit shook up." "Okay, I'm tierd I wil sleep and wait for him to wake." Amys smilled "That would be best."  
  
I know its short but it a little section on its own so it would be. SSSSSSOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY. 


	6. Adventures and Revelations

Rand was back in T'A'R He didn't know how he had got there, it was probebly something to do with going to sleep.  
  
Elayne Stalked through T'A'R he had to be around here somewhere, he couldn't do this.  
  
He turned the corner, entering Callandor's chamber, he had been sensing the presence of something evil for quite a while, and he knew it must be around here somewhere.  
  
Hmmmmm, she could smell him aournd him somewhere, it was just a matter of time, she saw a flash out of the side of her eye, hmmmmm that's fine its just them.  
  
They swept down, all three of them, right behind Rand, they were only there to hold him, She would finish it all off.  
  
He didn't know how he knew, he just knew, they were behind him, by the fell of it there was one Dreadlord and three Trolloc, should be easy with Callandor.  
  
They swept on him, the three locked him with the true power and then Elayne swooped in from the front, he was held fine but then.  
  
Elayne couldn't tell when it all went wrong, but when she swooped in ready to attack, but Rand shouldn't have control of his limbs but somehow he managed to move out of the way, and grab Callandor,  
  
As soon as it locked him in place he knew what was going on, immediate he hammered against the barrier with waves of fire and spirit, it shattered in seconds. Then all he could do was dive for Callandor  
  
The Quad where shocked, they did not think it was possible to break a barrier of the True power, yet this stupid man had done just that, and as he grabbed Callandor, the full power of his strength hit them like an invisible wave, and he swung the point towards them.  
  
Rand didn't think twice, as soon as he had his hand on Callandor he spun and pointed the blade towards his followers, weaving the threads for Balefire he readied to fire, then he saw his followers, for a second it looked like Elayne and three women in large cloaks, but then they returned to there true faces, a Dreadlord and three Trolloc, baring down on him. It only took a few seconds to change his mind, the sword was re directed and the balefire shot harmlessly through a column, as the Dreadlord neared he sunk into stance and readied to fight.  
  
After blowing a whole in a column the fool man dropped into one of his stances. Whatever he did he had no chance not against the Quad. But suddenly Elayne felt the presences of her colleagues disappear, and she knew that the Quad was soon to become a Triad.  
  
"Ha you cronies have abandoned you Dreadlord, it is just you and me now," and swung his blade at the neck of the Dreadlord.  
  
As the blade bit into Elayne neck, a new plan formed in her head, this one was more devious than the last, instead of just killing them, they would completely destroy him, and as she knew it, so did they rest, and they appreciated everything about it. So as the blade severed he throat she released all hold and her form reverted to normal.  
  
The blade sliced through the Dreadlords throat like a knife through butter but as the head fell to the floor it changed, the hair grew long and blonde, her features turned from hideous to sublime, and Rand realised what he had truly done.  
  
That night anyone unfortunate enough to enter Tel'aran'Rhiod (sp?) would hear tortured cries echoing through the world, yet no one could explain it. 


End file.
